The Truth
American |affiliations = Carl Johnson Frank Tenpenny (Formerly) Dwaine Jethro Zero |vehicles = The Mothership Emperor Combine Harvester Walton |businesses = Marijuana Dealing |voice = Peter Fonda }} The Truth is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The Truth is an ageing hippie who lives in Flint County and had previously owned a cannabis farm there. As a conspiracy theorist, The Truth is apparently well aware of conspiracies surrounding the government and related organisations (including law enforcement agencies and the police), which causes him to question Carl after doing missions for Mike Toreno. Truth also owns a van dubbed "The Mothership", although he claims to travel via his astral goat, Herbie, and is acquainted with mechanics Dwaine and Jethro, along with electronics expert Zero. Biography Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Truth and Carl Johnson became friends while Carl was in exile in the Badlands, with Carl helping Truth in the theft of a combine harvester and the destruction of his own farm's crops after the police learn about the farm. After Carl purchases an abandoned airfield on the outskirts of Las Venturas, The Truth once again seeks Carl's help, this time to steal government property, including a Jetpack from the Area 69 military complex and a containment unit containing unknown "green goo" transported by a heavily guarded train. Truth later appears after Frank Tenpenny's death, claiming that he tried to "beat the system" for 30 years, and congratulating Carl for doing so. On two separate occasions, The Truth calls into the WCTR show Area 53 and talks about various conspiracy-themed topics. He states on the second time he calls in that he has "held them (aliens) in my own hands." The aliens he may be speaking about may possibly be the substance collected in the mission Green Goo. Mission Appearances *First Date (Post-mission phone call) *Body Harvest (Boss) *Farewell, My Love... (Post-mission phone call) *Are You Going to San Fierro? (Boss) *Wear Flowers In Your Hair *Black Project (Boss) *Green Goo (Boss) *Don Peyote (Boss/voice) *Riot *End of the Line Gallery TheTruth-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of "The Truth". Body-Harvest-Carl-The-Truth-GTASA.png|The Truth's first meeting with Carl. Green-Goo-TheTruth-Carl-GTASA.png|Truth holding the Green Goo. Riot GTASA CJANDFRIENDS.png|Truth in Riot. Trivia *The Truth's artwork depicts him as younger than he is in-game, as his hair in his artwork is brown instead of grey. Also, his eyes in the artwork are blue, whereas in game they are green. * Omega bears a strong resemblance to The Truth. Both are conspiracy theorists and hippies, and both believe in extraterrestrials and say that they have seen aliens and Unidentified Flying Objects and they both ask the respective protagonists to find something relating to E.T's. * The Truth's nickname is a play on words for his conspiracy theories, which he believes to the truth. Navigation ar:ذا تروث de:The Truth es:The Truth fi:The Truth hu:The Truth it:The Truth pl:The Truth pt:The Truth ru:Правда Truth, The Truth, The Truth, The